


the ballad of

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: yet another messy poetry by yours truly, inspired by a magnificent description of the eyes of Sherlock Holmes from one of suitesamba's masterpiece—Moon and Mirror, but for the entirety it was inspired by the ficlet. Such glorious poetic art itself.





	the ballad of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts), [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moon and Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033159) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



Here in the world when one's life direction was measured  
Of the colours their eyes produced  
Of true colours, of palette mixtures  
Even of lesser hues 

Born with eyes that holds the secrets of the universe   
The hues of rain-kissed meadows  
A harmony of the colours of the ocean  
A prism that paints the endless skies

But no one sees the beauty from within  
For they're blinded by a pale-coloured skin  
Skin that reflects the moonlight  
Absorbs the serenity of the night

But who would've thought the day would come  
When someone would blend with him  
Giving his world its own colours  
That he thought was all but a dream

Blue for warm caresses  
Red for hungry kisses  
Yellow like the warmth of sunlight  
That equals every embraces

Eigengrau for the darkness  
Where they lay naked and tangled  
And when the morning comes  
They are one, inseparable... 

A shadow bathed in the light of the sun  
A vibrant colour that once was none

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've read something from suitesamba. Massive thanks to cwb on Twitter because if not for her tweet about the other work of the said author. I wouldn't be able to do this. So... I dedicate this one for her too.


End file.
